


Queen of Hearts

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen music video.





	Queen of Hearts




End file.
